moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Lindael
The House Lindael is a very wealthy and prosperous House that has thus far not entered any conflict with overwelming presence. The House is known for it's always fertile farms, large population, and well disiplined/large military. The sigil of the House is a Silver Circlet on white. Location The House is located East of the pass into the Plaguelands situated in the mountains to the East of the Farstrider Enclave of the Ghostlands. Its lands have been untouched by the taint and decay of the scourge and as such continues to flourish with its higher elevation farms. Population The stalwart house Lindael has flourished in the recent years and boasts a population of over 3.5 thousand, a hefty amount as the wars that plagued the other Houses ravaged them, Lindael knew only peace and as such many flocked to the protective mountains to bolster the population and Economy. Economy The House Lindael has a treasury overflowing with gold collected by taxes, the pricey exports of Iron, Stone, and minerals along with rich mountain farmland sent to the famished regions around Azeroth also for a price. The House struggles little for money. History The Lindael House began as a simple stronghold meant to hold the mountain passes and control the heights of the Ghostlands before the Troll wars. It was given to the then Magister Vesten Arlious for exemplary service in the defense of the realm by using his power superbly well with Rangers as they hunted the hated enemy. Vesten allowed the old name to stay enjoying the ring of Lindael on the tongue. Having merely switched hands the people of the House never had to endure the switch of the name and loved the new ruler more for such. After the Troll wars the House closed its borders to most outsiders and kept to themselves growing strong and rich from the trading becoming noted for master blacksmith's that preferred art to simple plate. The House soon became a strong bastion in the East and Vesten decided to begin training a household military to make the name that was already spreading even better. He formed the White Phalanx, a group of men who fought with Shield, and spear. They would make up the Royal Guard, and police of the Mountains. The Phalanx wears perfectly crafted and painstakingly embroidered silver armor with White shoulderplates and handguards, they wear a matching helmet that covers the entire face with a white mask. The House also relies on its Cavarly riding specially bred mounts that refuse to lose footing on the mountain paths and roads. The Pride and Joy of the house is the White Lancers, wearing the same armor but on horseback the Lancers are the shock troops, and forefront of any engagement, they are also the best trained soldiers in Quel'thalas when it comes to mounted combat. The House has not engaged in any offense since the Troll wars and can be considered by many Houses cowards, but in truth Vesten was a genious as his House flourished into a golden age as the others fell by the Scourge, or left with Kael'thas. centralatlantis.jpg|The first view of the Mountain City Aduial Dú elven-mountain-city.jpg|One of the many Barrack's. where-elven-folk-dwell-karen-koski.jpg|Pathways crossing some of the smaller hills. af7771ddec12968ad07913106f405ede.jpg|White Phalanx Lindael Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes